Alice's story: season 4
by Turtlepower12
Summary: Second book! Alice gets invited for the Tournament of Elements. Follow her as she figures out what is really going on, and helps to stop it.
1. Boat ride!

**Hello. This is season 4 for Alice. She is in the Tournament of Elements.**

 **Alice: What's that?**

 **Turtle: Let me type and find out. Disclaimer?**

 **Alice: Fine. Disclaimer: Turtle does not own Ninjago. Only me.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

I sat on the couch above the Four weapons shop. I was the only one here after Kai and Nya went with Sensei and the other ninja. They asked me to come too, they all did, but I declined the offer. I wanted a normal life and one not including casts or bandages every month. If I was there, that's probably what it would be like. I still get letters from Kai though, sometimes from the others too, but mainly Kai. I still have them all too.

I was watching TV when I heard something downstairs in the shop. Someone's breaking in! I would call Kai, but I don't know the freaking number, not by heart. The number's downstairs, past the intruders.

I ran downstairs to find three guys. They all had purple snake tattoos on their faces and sunglasses.

The one in front took his off to reveal that he has a metal eye on his left side. These are some weird looking guys. They ran outside. Curious, I decided to follow them.

I ran to the back just to find that they disappeared on me. I looked around. I saw an alter standing on the far wall. Weird. I walked up to it. There was a fortune cookie. I opened it cautiously and took the fortune out. It read, _Master Chen has personally invited you to participate in his Tournament of Elements. Secrecy is of the most importance, tell no one or suffer the consequences. Meet on the pier at midnight and leave your weapons behind._ I don't have any weapons. They must've meant the weapons in the shop. The fortune suddenly disappeared in gray smoke. That scared me a little bit; I jumped. Well, I want to know what this thing is, so I guess I'm going.

* * *

I walked on the dock to find a lot more people here than I thought. I'm wearing a black hoodie with the hood up, jeans, and my boots. I went to the side of the dock and sat down, not looking at the water. I wasn't paying attention to anyone's conversations. I just sat there thinking about this whole situation. What is a Tournament of Elements? Who is Master Chen? Why no weapons if this a tournament? How many people did they invite to this? Why am I here?

Questions kept piling on my head, but I couldn't think anymore because a steam boat came to the dock. Everyone got in a line, so I did too. I was in the back, but there were four more people behind me. I didn't look to see who they were. A plank was dropped down on the dock and the people started getting on one by one. When I went on, I found a spot on the ground, back facing the ocean. I'm seasick.

I sat down and tried to meditate or something. Since I heard about Zane, meditating makes me feel closer to him. I began to meditate. I heard banging on metal over and over, and a banjo or something. They keep messing me up in my meditation. I opened my eyes, to find a different spot, but as soon as I did, I ran to the side and barfed. I knocked over people on my way. I'll apologize to them as soon as I stop barfing. I felt a comforting hand on my back. I felt a blush coming to my cheeks. This wasn't how I expected to meet the competition.

"You okay?" they asked. I know that voice, I know I do. I just can't place it at the moment.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just seasick," I answered. My hood flew down in the rush, so my hair was in my face.

"Have we met before?" the person tried to connect the dots.

"Possibly. I know I know your voice I just can't place it."

"Same here. What's your element?"

"Why would I tell you? You're my competition, right?" I asked jokingly. Even though I don't know, that doesn't mean the others have to.

"I guess so. I was just asking."

"What's yours?"

"If I tell you, will you tell me?"

"...Sure."

"My element is Earth."

"Earth!?" I exclaimed. I almost choked on my own puke hearing that.

"Yeah. Proud of it too."

"Cole?" I asked. I finally stopped puking and looked up. I saw dirt brown eyes and that mess of black hair only belongs to one person. Cole!

"Alice!?"

"Shh. I don't want anyone to know my identity," I joked pulling my hood back up.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Same as you, I guess. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Me and the guys are going to save Zane."

"Isn't Zane dead?"

"Our invites came with a picture of Zane saying he was alive."

"I just wanted to know what this whole thing is."

"Oh. You know your brother and the others will find out you're here, right?"

"Yeah. Let them find out on their own."

"We're here. Welcome to Chen's island," Clouse said. Me and Cole walked up with the others to see, I was on the right side of him.

"I swore to never return," an old man said. Why was he here? In a tournament with people with powers?

Kai came up to my right side. I started getting nervous.

"You know, you should never swear. It's a sign of weak verbal skills," Jay said. Really, Jay?

"He hasn't changed, has he?" I whispered to Cole. He shook his head.

"Nope."

"If Zane's on that island, we'll find him. We have to," a person in a green ninja suit said.

* * *

 **First chapter done! Cole sees Alice again and she gets to see the others again.**

 **Alice: Yay!**

 **Turtle: I thought you might like that after the last story.**

 **Alice: You better believe it!**

 **Review?**


	2. First battle

**Hello. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

The boat pulled up to the island and it was amazing! I had to puke a couple times, but it was a good view of the island. The plank dropped down and Clouse walked off.

"Welcome to Chen's island. The Tournament of Elements welcomes its brave fighters," he said. He said brave in a weird way. I'm gonna stay as far away from him as possible. The old man walked off. I jumped from the side landing on the solid, concrete ground. I collapsed, happy to be back on solid ground again.

"Master Chen will be pleased you've returned, _Sensei Garmadon_ ," he continued, looking at the man.

"The pleasure is all mine, Clouse," the man, Garmadon, said.

"I'm sure it is," he said walking off. Everyone got off the boat now and I got up. I even made sure that my hood was on right. I heard whispering from the guys, but I chose not to get into it. I learned long ago to not stick your nose in other people's business.

"Master Chen used to be a friend, now he's a traitor. During the Serpentine wars, Chen turned against his own kind, and sided with the treacherous snakes," Garmadon explained to them.

"The battle you and Uncle Wu fought together in? He was an enemy?" the guy in the green ninja suit asked. They began walking up the stairs. A girl with an orange hood walked past and started up the stairs. I quickly got up and ran up the stairs after them. The girl walked past the guys as Kai blocked them from her way. Oh my god, Kai has a crush! I ran past after her, but I tripped up the stairs and fell.

"Are you okay?" the same guy asked helping me up. I looked up at him while getting up. He had blond hair and jade green eyes, with gold specks. I felt my heart slightly pick up the pace and a tiny blush get to my cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. They say if you trip up the stairs, you have 'skills'," I answered. He smiled and Jay laughed. They continued walking up, but Cole stayed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Cole, I'm fine. One question though. Who is that?" I asked pointing to the guy in the green ninja suit.

"That's Lloyd, the green ninja. He defeated the overlord while he was inside his father. He purified his father and now he's here."

"Oh, that's Lloyd! Kai wrote to me about him, but wasn't he a kid?"

"He was, but Garmadon, when he was evil, turned us into kids with the Mega weapon with a grundal, who hunts ninja. The only way to turn us back and defeat the grundal was to throw Tomorrow's Tea at it, which turns things older, but Lloyd was there too, so he turned older also," he explained.

"Hey, about the Zane thing and all this. I will always be on your side," I smiled. We came up to the others behind the doors.

"This is a big island, Zane can be anywhere. Keep an eye out," Cole said. The doors opened and we all walked through. Cole stayed beside me as we walked.

"What are you going to do about the Tournament?" Cole asked.

"I really don't know. I can't really fight, and I don't know how to defend myself against others," I answered.

"I'd be happy to teach you," he said smiling.

"And I'd be happy to learn from you, so bring it on."

* * *

I sat to the left of Cole in a big room with a dragon on it.

"You never told me you had a Sensei," Lloyd said.

"When I was your age, I...saw a darker means of guidance. He taught me to win at all costs, no matter who I hurt. It wasn't until you saved me that I saw the light," Garmadon said.

"Uh, apparently he also never taught you to have a sense of humor. Lighten up. We're in an underground fight club. This is supposed to be fun," Jay said. I rolled my eyes. A gong bashed and everything went silent. Then music was turned on.

"All rise for Master Chen," Clouse said. A throne with dragons was set down from behind some curtains. On it was Master Chen. We all stood up. I was reluctant to stand. I don't know the guy. This whole thing is weird by my standards.

"Welcome to the Tournament of Elements," he said. Yeah, okay, I got this. Moving on please.

"Now, everyone can all DIE," he said. I whipped my head back to see the doors behind us shut with a slam.

"Rect your attention to me!" he finished. That is one sick sense of humor! We sat back down.

"I forgot to mention, he has a pension for theatrics," Garmadon said.

"I just thought he had a sick sense of humor," I muttered.

"That too." How did he hear me from over there?

"Never before have so many elemental fighters been under one roof," Chen said walking down to the center of the room.

"I see Master of Fire," he said pointing to Kai.

"Earth," he continued pointing to Cole.

"Shadow."

"Speed."

"A proficied green savior."

"A former pupil has returned."

"And someone who needs to take their hood down. It's rude," he finished turning to me.

"It's cold in here. The hood makes me feel warmer," I defended. If I take my hood down, Kai and Jay will recognize me. I am not letting that happen right now.

"...Fine. This symbol is for the Anacondrai. Fiercest Serpentine warrior to ever roam this land. Its creed, 'Only one can remain'."

The gong was hit again, but this time, it split apart to reveal brackets. What makes matters worse is, I have to fight Lloyd! If I beat him, then Cole if he wins his! I am so screwed!

"Behold! A jade blade!" Chen said pointing to Clouse. He had a green blade in his hand. I gotta admit, it's beautiful.

"Here it represents life. Obtain it, move on. Allow your opponent to take it, loser. The rules are simple. Every match will be different. No two fights will be the same. Your powers will keep you in the Tournament. Use it or lose it!" he explained.

"What does Karloff win?" the metal guy asked. Going out on a limb here and guessing that his name is Karloff.

"Win and stay on the island, win it all and receive fortunes beyond your wildest dreams, and lifetime supply of Master Chen noodles. But, no one is here because of noodle, you want the glory of being the greatest fighter in all of Ninjago!" he said. Cheers erupted from everyone, but me, the guys, and Garmadon.

"And what happens if they lose?" Garmadon asked.

"Lose? Who here likes to lose?" he asked. Everyone laughed.

"Now, please, enjoy my island. It's a super fun happy place. Fun time on me," he said walking away.

"You'll now each be shown to your rooms," Clouse said. I hate that guy. He clapped twice and the doors next to him opened. A bunch of people in white paint and kimonos came out. I shivered. They are freaking me out! We all stood up and turned around to face them.

"Just what this place needs. Creepy clowns," Jay said.

"Not clowns, kabuki. Chen's jesters," Garmadon corrected. The kabuki turned to face us. They grabbed my hand with theirs. To lead me, I guess.

"Whatever they are, I don't like them. So much for staying together," Cole said.

"This is freaking me out more than I already am," I said. We were lead away to our rooms. Hopefully, mine isn't that far off the ground. I hate heights! I was lead a couple floors up the stairs and stopped in front of a door.

"Your suite, Mistress Alice," they said opening the door to my room. It was awesome! There was a TV, a gaming console, a bed, a thing full of food, and a big bookshelf full of books!

"Yes!" I exclaimed jumping on the bed. It was so soft! I could get used to this! I went to the bookshelf to pick up a book. Music cut me off, and it scared me.

"So, fighters. Hidden around my island are enough jade blades for every participant except for one. The one who returns to the palace arena empty-handed, loses. The Tournament begins, now!" Chen said over speakers. I looked around my room for a jade blade. I don't want to lose, not yet.

I looked up and saw one above me in a light chandelier. Can this room get any more awesome!? One problem, I don't know how to get it! I don't know my elemental power to help me! I wish I knew my power so I could get the jade blade.

The jade blade suddenly fell out and in front of me. Weird, but I'll take it. I grabbed it and ran out to the palace arena. I saw many others fighting for a jade blade, and I saw Cole walking toward one under a bench. I ran to the palace arena. I hope I don't get lost.

* * *

I walked in the arena. Freaking finally! Everyone was already there, except for Kai and the metal guy. I walked up to the front with all the jade blades and handed it to Clouse to put it on the statue. I walked to the back where the guys were. I smiled when I saw Cole. He smiled back.

"Cole, do you know her?" Jay asked.

"Yeah. I'm not the only one who knows her too," Cole answered. Jay got confused by that answer. I sat down. This is going to be awhile. A few minutes later, Karloff walked in with the last jade blade.

"Karloff wins!" he exclaimed holding up the jade blade. That means Kai loses! Suddenly his metal hand fell off.

"Looks like you got a screw loose," Kai said coming from behind him with a screwdriver in his hand. Kai took it in his hand and flew to the statue using his flaming hands. He put it in the last place at the top. Everyone cheered for him.

"We have a loser!" Chen announced standing up.

"That's not fair. He cheated!" Karloff said putting his glove back on.

"I did what I had to do," Kai defended.

"That is not how you win," Garmadon scolded.

"Fine. I lose. Karloff never wanted to be on stinking island," Karloff said.

"I'm sorry to hear you did not enjoy your stay. I guess this worked out for the best. This is goodbye!" Chen said. He pressed a button on his chair and a trapdoor opened under Karloff. He fell.

"As you can see, lose and you are out. Break any rule, you are out. Never bite the hand that feeds you, Master Chen delicious noodles. Now, rest up. Tomorrow the Tournament will recommence," Chen said. A gong was hit again and we all left. Questions were piling up in my mind, one after the next.

* * *

There was a knock at my door. I was reading a book, but I set it aside for the moment and quickly put on my hoodie.

"Who is it?" I called.

"It's me," Cole answered. Okay, so I put my hoodie on for nothing.

"Come in, Cole," he walked in.

"Ready for some help in defending yourself?" he asked.

"I really do need help with that; considering the last time I tried beating something up," I nodded.

"Then let's get started," Cole smiled.

* * *

 **Done. See you later. Review?**


	3. Finding out

**Hello. I just realized that the last/new season is season 6, not 7. I saw it for free online and it said 7 and the pilot episode was 1, so sorry about that if anyone was confused on that. I have a new poll on my page, please vote. Sorry about the delay on the chapter, it was already typed up awhile ago, but I just got cable and the internet got screwed up for the past week. Our troubles are finally over! Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

I got a lunch tray and tried to find a place to sit, but I couldn't. I found an empty booth. I sat down and started to eat. I also thought about things. What's under the trapdoor? What's this Tournament all about? Is Zane really alive? What's my power if I'm here? Will I be able to fight Lloyd? What really happens if you lose? I was starting to freak myself out!

"Hey, mind if we join you?" Lloyd asked. It scared me, I jumped. I looked at Kai, Jay, Cole, Lloyd and Garmadon.

"N-No, n-not at all," I smiled. I scooted to the wall to make room for all five of them. Lloyd, Kai, and Cole sat on the opposite side while Garmadon and Jay sat on my side.

"At least the chow's good," Cole said taking a bite of his noodles.

"It's killing me! What's under the trapdoor? What happens when you lose?" Jay freaked.

"I'm asking those questions too. I'm freaking myself out. Just try not to think about it," I said.

"It's all I can think about! I moved on. I feel guilt. These are not good feelings," he said. I would just love to smack him upside the head to put some sense into him, and to calm him down.

"You think you feel bad. Imagine how I feel. Our mission is simple. Tonight, we find Zane and get off this crazy island," Kai said. That's crazy talk.

"Kai, did you not hear the man in there? Break any rule, you're out. They probably don't want you roaming around at night. Plus, all those guards and stuff," I said.

"Then it's a good thing we're ninja. You guys meet me in my room at midnight. You don't say anything, capish?" he asked looking at me.

"Kai, relax. I'm all up for rescuing Zane. Plus, do you really think that I would turn you guys in? I would _never_ do that," I asked. Kai got a confused look on his face. I smiled.

* * *

I was in my room, pacing back and forth. I can't think straight. I would read or play a game, but my thoughts would just cut in.

"I can't do this any longer! I have to tell them soon and get some help. I don't know my power! I'm going to fight Lloyd, whatever and whenever _that's_ going to be. He's the freaking green ninja! I can't beat that! I couldn't if I tried! I can't even beat anything! ...Okay, that's partially a lie. Maybe I can get Cole to help me tell them or find a way to at least. I'm freaking myself out over this. I'm so screwed!" I freaked. I took my hoodie off and sat down in a meditative position.

"Maybe some meditating will help me in this situation," I said. I took a deep breath and started my meditating.

* * *

Kai's P.O.V **(Last time I'll do this. I swear!)**

"Good work, Cole. Maybe Zane's not on the island, but in it," I said lighting my hand on fire in the dark passageway. We walked for a bit, also seeing Skylor put her hand on fire in her training, which was a _total_ shock. We climbed upwards and continued.

"Anyone else thinking that this is getting us nowhere?" Jay asked. Before anyone could agree, we saw more peepholes, which Jay quickly took.

"Who is it now?" Cole asked.

"It's that other girl. Nothing shows off her power either," he answered.

"Let me get up there," I said shaking my hand to put out the flames. I climbed up next to Jay and saw in the peepholes. He was right. She was there. Her hood was still up, and she was pacing. There was clearly something on her mind. She started talking as if someone else was there with her.

"I can't do this any longer! I have to tell them soon and get some help. I don't know my power! I'm going to fight Lloyd, whatever and whenever _that's_ going to be. He's the freaking green ninja! I can't beat that! I couldn't if I tried! I can't even beat anything! ...Okay, that's partially a lie. Maybe I can get Cole to help me tell them or find a way to at least. I'm freaking myself out over this. I'm so screwed!" she freaked.

Wait, so she knows Cole. How? I'll have to ask him later. How can she not know her own power? Why is she here if she doesn't know? What does she want to tell us that she needs help from Cole?

She began to take her hoodie off. We finally get to see her face clearly and completely. When she took it off, I saw long brown hair in a ponytail. Under her hoodie was an orange t-shirt. I feel like I know her for some reason. It's on the tip of my tongue. She turned toward us. She had sky blue eyes.

I got it! It's Alice! Why the hell is my sister here in the Tournament!? She has to fight Lloyd!? I think that's what she wanted to tell us...I think. She's freaking herself out. She does that sometimes, but this time is the worst. She sat cross-legged in a meditative position. When did she start meditating? She's never done that before.

"Maybe some meditating will help me in this situation," she said. She took a deep breath and started her meditating. Jay and I looked at each other before climbing down to Cole and Lloyd.

"So, what did you see?" Lloyd asked.

"Someone that we haven't seen in about four years," Jay answered.

"I have one million questions now, starting with WHY THE HELL IS MY SISTER HERE!?" I yelled.

"You figured it out?" Cole asked.

"You knew!?"

"Ever since the boat ride."

"Ohh. Now I get the meaning of your answer when I asked if you knew her. We all knew her, we just didn't know it yet," Jay said.

"That still doesn't answer my question," I said crossing my arms.

"Okay, I'm confused. What are you guys talking about?" Lloyd asked. Right. We haven't told him.

"I have another sister besides Nya. Her name is Alice. She's here on the island," I answered.

"Why haven't you guys told me about her earlier?" he asked again. Honestly, I don't know.

"Must've slipped my mind."

"What does she look like?"

"She has long brown hair and sky blue eyes. You would think you were staring up at the sky if you look at her eyes for a long time. She kind, caring for others, hardworking, friendly, maybe too friendly at times, optimistic, though she's freaking herself out. She's really awesome though," I said.

"I wonder what she's been doing for the past four years," I wondered aloud.

"Healing from the blood loss of two major head injuries and her arm?" Jay guessed.

"That doesn't take two years, Jay. Wait...does it?" Lloyd said.

"With how much blood she lost to her head, possibly. I'm surprised she could stand the first time she passed out from blood loss," I shrugged.

"Remember why we're here guys. We have a mission," Cole said changing the subject.

"You're right, Cole. Let's keep moving," I said lighting my hand on fire again and leading the way. All I could think about though was my sister.

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

I got creamy biscuits on my breakfast tray. I sat down in the same booth as yesterday. I saw the guys in the line and starting to walk out. When Kai walked away from the line, he walked straight towards me.

"I know it's you," he smiled.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Sis, I know it's you," Kai sighed. He sat down next to me.

"Finally figured it out, huh?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Same as you. I thought you would've been the first one to recognize me, but Cole did instead. Do the other two know too?"

"Yeah."

"How did you find out?"

"We heard your rant in your room and we saw you pull your hoodie off. That's when we got it. We had to tell Lloyd who you were, but he knows," he explained.

"How did you all hear my rant? Were you spying on me?" I asked. Really, I wasn't _that_ loud last night.

"We didn't mean to, I swear! There are secret passages all over. We stumbled into one, and found your room," he explained.

"Oh. You mad?"

"No, just curious as to why you're here now. I was at first, but I'm not anymore. So, you have to fight Lloyd huh?"

"Yeah. I'm so screwed."

"Don't freak yourself out again."

"Too late! It already happened multiple times."

"The Tournament of Elements continues, fun time. Would the following masters please make their way to their assigned arena. Speed. Gravity. Smoke. Nature. Mind. Oh, and last, and hopefully not least-," Chen started over the speakers.

"Huh, maybe we all got the day off," Jay said. I rolled my eyes.

"Fiyaaaa," Chen announced. Kai looked at Skylor and she gasped. I don't know why. I'm going to find out soon.

"Remember, only one can remain," Chen finished.

* * *

I sat in between Kai and Lloyd in the stands for the fight. The first fight was by a cherry blossom tree. My hood was down. Now that they know, there's no reason to leave my hood up.

"Turner, Master of Speed, versus Gravis, Master of Gravity. Fight!" Chen announced. They both started for the jade blade, but I'm not really paying attention anymore. Jay and Lloyd started to ask me questions.

"How are you?" Jay asked.

"Good. You?" I answered.

"So, your Kai and Nya's little sister huh?" Lloyd asked coming a little bit closer to me.

"Yep."

"Why are you here?" Jay asked.

"Same as you. I've been asked that question way too much."

"What's your power?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't really know," I said honestly.

"How are you here when you don't know your power?"

"I don't know. I'm asking myself the same question."

"So, how've you guys been?" I asked changing the subject.

"We're good. We beat the Overlord twice, we beat the Serpentine, we beat a stone army, and we beat a nindroid army," Jay said. That's still weird to hear. Zane was a nindroid. I can't wrap my head around that. There's so many questions that don't make sense with that.

"Winner! Loser!" Chen announced. He pressed a button on his chair. A trapdoor appeared under Gravis on the ground, but he was in the air, so how would that work? Chen pressed another button and it made a sandbag fall on top of him, making him fall in. How many trapdoors are on the island?

"Whoa, how many buttons does that man have?" Turner asked.

"Master of Speed move on."

* * *

I sat next to Cole and Kai on this next fight. I'm not sure what this is, but the jade blade is embedded in a large rock above them.

"Neuro, Master of Mind, versus Bolobo, Master of Nature. Fight!" Chen announced. I'm not really paying attention. I'm wondering what my power is mostly, but every time a trapdoor opens under someone and they fall in, that question gets in my mind instead. Why am I here if I don't know my power? Are they hiding something from us? I felt a hand on mine. I looked to Cole.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I-I'm fine. I-I'm just...thinking," I answered.

"What about?"

"What power I might have, why I'm here if I don't know my power, if they're hiding something, what's under the trapdoor, what this Tournament is really about. Lots of things, Cole. Lots of things."

"We know what this is really about."

"What is it about?"

"We'll tell you later when we can be alone."

"Winner! Loser!" Chen announced. He pressed a button on his chair and a trapdoor appeared under Bolobo. He fell.

"Master of Mind moves on."

* * *

For this last fight, I sat next to Cole again. This fight was a wooden bridge over lava.

"Kai, Master of Fire, versus Ash, Master of Smoke. Fight!" Chen announced.

Kai ran for the jade blade that was in the middle of the wooden bridge they were on. Why a WOODEN bridge? Kai is a master of freaking fire! He can burn the bridge down. Ash made the jade blade head toward the lava under them and it also made Kai fall and hold on to the edge. The jade blade embedded itself in a rock that was surrounded by others. Ash ran to Kai, but Kai got under the bridge with both of his hands and went to him monkey-bar style.

"Come on, Kai. You can do it," Lloyd said.

"I sure hope so," I said.

Kai kicked through the bridge in front of Ash to kick him, but he just disappeared into smoke. He threw smoke at Kai, and he blew it away. He ran to Ash again to try and tackle him this time, but only for the same effect. They exchanged punches and Ash just kept turning into freaking smoke. Don't abuse the freaking power! Ash got a punch on Kai in the chest and sent him crashing through the bridge. He almost fell in, but grabbed a piece of wood to hold on to before dropping to the lava below. Ash kept trying to make him fall. What are you? Freaking insane!? Kai flipped back onto the bridge doing Spinjitzu. It made Ash go back across the bridge. Kai tried to tackle him again for him to turn to smoke. Ash turned back to normal and kicked Kai's back.

"Come on, Kai. Use your power," Lloyd said.

"Fire!" Kai yelled, as if hearing what Lloyd said.

Kai's hands lit up in flames and he threw one at Ash. Ash turned to smoke, letting the fireball hit the bridge. They're both going to fall! Kai kept throwing and hitting the bridge trying to hit Ash. Kai threw two fireballs out of his hands, but they missed Ash, but instead hit the other side of the bridge. Ash ran at Kai and put him in a headlock. Kai put his hand on fire and threw another ball, but he PURPOSELY hit the bridge, making them both fall. I closed my eyes and hid them. I'm not watching them die.

"Winner! Loser! Master of Fire moves on," Chen announced. Wait, he just said Master of Fire. That must mean that Kai didn't die!

* * *

"Oh my god, Kai! You scared me!" I said hugging him after the fight.

"I ain't going down that easy," he said.

"Come on guys, let's get back," Lloyd said. I let go of Kai and walked with them back to the rooms. I walked beside Cole. I can't wait to go to sleep.

* * *

 **Done. LOVE TRIANGLE! Cole and Lloyd over Alice like Cole and Jay in the third season over Nya. Let me explain. Cole isn't interested in Nya anymore after he found Alice again on the boat. Jay thinks he is though. Cole just wants to fight him to end the stupid feud. Lloyd, I really don't know what to say about him.**

 **Alice: I don't want to be in a stupid love triangle!**

 **Turtle: Too bad! You're in one.**

 **See you later. Review?**


	4. Cole and Jay

**Hello. This chapter will probably be the last one for a bit. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

The next day I walked down stairs to look at the brackets. Even though I know who I'm fighting, and I didn't like it, I just do it because. Maybe I check them to see if the brackets magically changed to where I don't fight the guys.

I saw everyone standing around the brackets. I pushed my way in to see. I saw that someone switched the brackets. While I'm glad that they switched, it's not what I wanted! Now it says that Cole and Jay are fighting each other! I can imagine that they are as angry as I am right now.

"Is there a problem, ninja?" Clouse asked walking up. Everybody left except the ninja, Garmadon, and I.

"In a word...yes," I nodded.

"You cheated! You changed the brackets!" Cole exclaimed.

"Oopsy," he said with a hand over his mouth. He's trying to break them up! I don't like this. He walked away.

"What do we do? They can't fight each other! We came here to become whole, not fall farther apart!" Lloyd said. I want to do something to prevent this from happening, I just don't know what to do. Maybe I could switch with Cole and Jay would fight me, but that wouldn't work because 1) I'm a girl, you can easily tell the difference, and 2) I have different features than Cole, eyes, hair, you get the point. The point is it wouldn't work.

"You can't undo what's been done. My only advice is to be at peace with it," Garmadon said. I wish you could though, that would be cool, but sadly you can't.

"Peace? One of us has to lose! Oh my gosh, it's totally gonna be me. He's got super strength, and what do I have? Quick tell me! WHAT DO I HAVE?" Jay freaked. I took him by the shoulders and shook him repeatedly.

"Dude! Calm the fuck down! You're just freaking yourself out more and more! Just take a deep breath and calm down!" I tried to calm him. I don't think it was working.

"Don't listen to my dad. We find Zane, then none of us have to battle. Your fight isn't until tonight, so we still have time to figure out what Chen's up to, and stop this," Lloyd said. Jay finally calmed down. Kai had an idea.

"I think I know just the person who can help, and I think he already knows," he said.

"Neuro?" I asked. He nodded.

"Good luck with that. I'm going back to my room to try and read some," I said walking away. I walked up to my room and to the bookshelf to find a good book. I found one. I read the cover and the preview. It was called, _Magnus chase and the Gods of Asgard_ , under that it read, _The sword of summer_. The preview was awesome! I jumped on my bed and started reading.

* * *

I was standing with Lloyd and Cole in the arena. Cole was kicking a bag with Jay's picture on it. He kicked it hard and it flew back. Cole stood triumphant, but the bag hit him when it came back. Cole hit the bars, hard. I winced. Cole jumped up and did Spinjitzu on the thing. The bag crumbled.

"What did the bag ever do to you?" I asked jokingly.

"I'm taking my anger out on it."

"Cole, why are you fighting like this? You guys are friends."

"Not anymore. We're enemies now."

I looked to Lloyd with concern. He looked to the other side with Kai, Jay, and Neuro. Kai looked over and shook his head. Lloyd sighed and turned back to me and Cole.

"You don't have to say it. It was inevitable we were going to have to face each other. May as well be Jay, this fight's been a long time coming," Cole said.

"Well, I'm not at peace with this, but that doesn't mean you can't still find peace with each other. We don't have control when we fight, but we do have control how we fight. Jay's not your enemy, Chen is. Remember that," Lloyd said.

"Last time I saw you guys, you and Jay were friends. I don't want to see anything break apart, especially a friendship," I said.

"Wu once said the best way to defeat your enemy is to make them your friend, but how are you suppose to defeat your friend-," Cole started. The bars slid down. Lloyd and I backed up. We started to walk away, but I gave him one word.

"Don't," I said. I finally walked away with Lloyd. I had tears in my eyes. I don't like fighting, not even when they're friends. I can't even watch movies without crying or something. Even in relationships, I can't stand them breaking apart, especially best friends like Cole and Jay. Lloyd noticed.

"You okay?"

"...F-Fine," I said wiping my eyes. Lloyd put his arm around me as support.

"Don't worry about them. I'm sure they'll come to realize what they're doing is wrong and make peace."

"I sure h-hope so. I-I just...don't like any sort of relationship falling apart."

"You tried your best. The rest, is up to them," Garmadon said as we came up to the viewing area.

"I hope they can see that too," Lloyd said looking down at them.

"Me too," I said. I don't want to watch this. I don't. I looked away while closing my eyes.

"You don't want to see this, do you?" Lloyd asked. I shook my head with a few tears running down my face. Lloyd hugged me. I cried into his shoulder. I blocked out the fighting with Lloyd and my crying. I don't want this friendship to break apart.

"Shh. It's okay," he said soothingly. I nodded, but still cried silently for who knows how long. I didn't keep track of time.

"What is this? Patty-cake? I'm bored. Release the Condrai-razers!" Chen yelled. Wait, what happened? I wiped the tears from my eyes that were still closed. It took a minute.

"Ah, they fight together. Good work, son," Garmadon said. I opened my eyes to see Cole and Jay standing together and fighting the vehicles that were surrounding them.

"I do listen to you every once in awhile, but I wasn't the only one that talked to Cole. Alice did too," Lloyd said.

"Good work, you two," he corrected.

Cole ran and jumped in front of one, making a ramp out of rocks. He caught the tail and swung it around before letting it go into another one and hitting the wall.

The last one headed straight for Jay. He jumped and landed behind the driver with electricity on his hands. He put it on the driver to make the vehicle stop n front of Cole before it could slice him. Jay jumped off and high-fived Cole.

"Enough! I know what you are trying to do. Neither of you will win, then both of you will lose!" Chen said. He got back on his chair and kept pressing different buttons.

The ground in the arena started falling rapidly. Cole and Jay backed up to the jade blade. They started jumping to avoid falling through. They stopped and Cole went to the jade blade. He went to the top and grabbed it, but threw it in the air to Jay. Jay caught it.

"Winner! Loser! Master of Lightning moves on," Chen announced. I am so glad that that didn't fall apart! Cole jumped down to the ground. Chen pressed a button to make Cole fall.

"About time."

"Cole may be gone, but he did not lose. Let what he did here today be a lesson for us all. Know thy enemy, but more importantly, know thy friend. He fought like a true ninja," Garmadon said.

* * *

 **Cole's gone! See you later. Review?**


	5. Lloyd and Alice

**Hi. Cole's gone now. Alice will soon be joining him. My school starts next Thursday, and I have marching band until November with contests on Saturdays starting in September. Plus, I plan on joining a couple clubs for after school. So, my writing and posting will slow down until I get a break or on the weekends. I wanted you guys to know so, you won't wonder if I died, forgot the story or something else. I'll quit with my rambling now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

"Skylor, Master of Amber, versus Jacob, Master of Sound. Fight! Fiiight!" Chen announced.

I sat next to Lloyd on this fight. I couldn't help but think what happened to Cole. When was my fight? I still can't believe I have to fight Lloyd. Will I make it?

I'm not really paying attention to the fight, I was paying my thoughts attention instead. Cole never told me what this Tournament was really about. What is it about? I'm asking myself a lot of questions lately. That's just because I have a lot on my mind.

"Winner! And loser!" Chen announced. I payed attention to the arena again. Jacob fell through a trapdoor.

"I hope the Tournament of Elements has entertained you as much as it has me. To thank you, I wanted to give everyone fancy jewels and untold shiny things. Then, in yesterdays battle, Masters Jay and Cole tried to undermine me. By teaming up and refusing to fight each other, and that made me very upset. For their insubordination, all of your fancy quarters will be taken away. And tonight, everyone must sleep together in the chow house. That is all. Thank you. You can go," Chen said. Not my books! Man, I haven't finished my book yet! Everyone walked out.

"Nice one, Jay," Kai said. Not another fight! One is enough.

"Easy romeo," Jay retorted.

"Don't worry about them. We aren't here to make friends, just to save ours," Lloyd said.

"Yes, but your exclusion of others only made enemies. Beware how you treat those around you, for they will treat you the same," Garmadon said. I'm a nice person, so I treat people nicely. Treat others the way you want to be treated. If you treat people rudely, then they will treat you the same way. We walked out to the chow house to go to bed. I don't know if I can, but I can try.

* * *

I heard gongs banging. At least I got some sleep. Do they even know what time this is?

"Good morning fighters. Oh, that's right, it's the middle of the night," Clouse said. I felt someone put something on my feet.

"Do you even know what time it is!?" I yelled as he finished. I jumped down and slipped on my feet.

"Roller skates!?" Kai said.

"Oh, come on. Seriously?" I asked. I got up and tried not to fall. If this is my fight, I'm screwed double time. I tried to move around, but I kept falling instead. I practiced with this, but that was a long time ago. I was only trying to not fall instead of listening. I bumped into tables and chairs, anything, I bumped into it.

"Wait, who's fighting?" I asked getting up for the umpteenth time.

"Me and you," Lloyd answered helping me.

"Are you serious!?" I asked. Yep, I'm screwed.

"Relax. You'll be fine," he tried to reassure me. It didn't work.

"I can't relax now. I'm screwed. So very, very screwed," I said putting my hands on my head and shaking it. We started to make our way to the arena where me and Lloyd would be fighting. I don't like the looks of this. I'm getting the hang of rollerskating again though. At least there's that, though I did slip a couple times. We rolled through the floor of a roller rink.

"Welcome to my favorite event. Thunder blade!" Chen said.

"Hey, I know this game. It's just like-," Turner started.

"No! It's not like that. It's my game. I made it up. Fully original," Chen interrupted. He got a jade blade and a helmet out.

"A jade blade for you, Lloyd. Master of Power," Chen said throwing him the objects. Lloyd caught them both.

"And another for his opponent. Alice," Chen continued. I fell on the ground again, hopefully for the last time.

"Where are you?" he asked impatiently.

"Right here," I answered getting up. He threw them to me like he did Lloyd. I caught the jade blade, but not the helmet. It hit my face and I went down again.

"Rules are simple. Each lap complete with your blade in possession, a point. Most points before the time expires, you win," Chen explained. I got myself up again and put my helmet on. Oh, sweet. Orange. Even though it's been about two years since my head injuries, I don't want it happening again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. What about us? Are we supposed to just stand here?" Turner asked. He makes a good point.

"You get to help anyone you wish, or hurt for that matter. You're free to choose sides," Chen answered. Everyone chose orange helmets while Kai and Jay chose green. I don't blame them.

"For the record, Lloyd. If I wasn't the one fighting you, I would be on your side," I said.

"Thanks."

"I'm not going to cheat or mess you up. I want this to be a fair fight, but the others have other plans in mind. Watch out for them," I warned.

"Thanks, and good luck."

"You too. We'll both need it," I sighed heading for my big team. Lloyd and I went to the starting line with our jade blades in hand. Everyone else was a little ways behind us. I started to get nervous about this.

"Lloyd, Master of Power, versus Alice. Most laps with their jade blade when time runs out wins. Loser, is out. Thunder bladers on your mark, get set. Good luck to everyone, but mostly Alice because we want the green ninja out. Now go!" Chen said.

Lloyd and I started on the track. I'm confused by what he said about me. I really thought I would get to know what my power was! Come on! He said everyone else's power! Why not mine?! It would help!

Why does everyone, especially Chen, want the green ninja out? I don't want him out. Even if it means throwing the fight, I'll make sure that he stays in.

"You're getting the hang of this, Alice," Lloyd said from beside me. I blushed a bit from the compliment. We both crossed the line and each got a point.

"Thanks. I practiced for a bit, but that was a long time ago. I'm lucky enough to get the hang of it again," I said.

We got to a blockade of my 'team'. Kai and Jay have to make room for Lloyd to get past them. I sighed and went through them. I continued without looking back. I got another point.

If this keeps going on, I'll give my blade to Jay and make it seem that he stole it from me. I kept going around the track. I was one ahead of Lloyd. I think I have to slow down or something to help him out.

I got it! I'll fall again! I don't know how to do that though to make it seem like an accident. I was three ahead now! No! I need to let him win. Lloyd shot past me in a green vehicle. I stopped suddenly and fell. Thank you! Wait, where did he get that? Eh, who cares? I got up slowly and got my blade again. Even though I don't want to win, I have to make it seem like it. I continued while looking at the score. He's closing the gap. He pulled up next to me.

"Need a lift?" Lloyd asked holding out a hand.

"No. Only one can remain. Might as well be you. Win this thing Lloyd," I said looking at him in his gold eyes. He grabbed my hand anyway and pulled me up.

"What was that for? You should've learned from yesterday with Cole and Jay. We can't both win," I asked.

"No, but you can," he answered.

"I don't have a power I can use against anyone in this thing. You do, so you win. Plus, Cole said you guys know what this thing is about. I don't want to win if it means you losing. I never wanted to win like this," I said. I jumped off the back and went backwards on the track. I went that way on purpose. I want to give some room to win.

"You know you're going the wrong way right?" Jay asked.

"Oh, I am. Sorry," I quickly turned around without falling and went the right way. I looked at the board. He was ahead of me by one now. Yes, perfect.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Jay asked coming up next to me. We crossed the line and I got a point.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I don't want to win. I never wanted to if it meant Lloyd losing."

"In the beginning you said if you weren't fighting him, you would've been on our side. But, the truth is, you are on our side, and you're not fighting him," Jay said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Now, let's win this thing. Together," Lloyd said from my other side.

"I thought you were in that vehicle, Lloyd."

"After I closed the gap, I jumped out. Now, let's do this," Lloyd said holding his hand out again.

"Together," I smiled grabbing his hand. He smiled back at me. I got nervous again all of a sudden. I don't know why though. We went toward the line as the clock went down.

"Lloyd?"

"Yeah?"

"We have to make it seem like we're still fighting for this like Chen wants us too. I have an idea."

"What?"

"Push me to the ground and I'll bring you with me."

"What? Why?"

"If I fall on my own, they will think that I'm throwing the fight, which I am. But, if you go down with me, then they'll think we're still fighting."

"All right," he nodded.

Lloyd pushed me down, but I kept a hold of his hand to make him go down with me. My jade blade went away from me, but I didn't care. I got up first and tried to go to the line, without my blade. Lloyd used his blade to trip me up. I fell again. Lloyd got up and went away from me. I got closely behind him and made it seem like I wanted to win. I held a hand behind my back, so everyone will think I have my jade blade. I crossed the line first, with Lloyd close behind. We got the same score. Lloyd held up his jade blade, but I didn't have mine. I pretended to be surprised and looked for it. It was where we both fell. I don't care if I lost today.

"He cheated! Lloyd loses," Chen said. Heck no!

"No way! Lloyd won fair and square. You're the one who cheated," Turner defended.

"My Tournament. My rules."

"And just what rules are those? If Lloyd's out, then so am I," the Master of light said.

"Me too," Kai said running up to join them.

"Me three," Jay said.

"Me four," I said. Even though I already lost.

"If you kick us all out, what kind of Tournament will you have then?" Skylor asked.

"Fine, have it your way. Alice loses," Chen said pressing the trapdoor button. Even though I wanted this to happen, I couldn't help but to scream on my way down. I blacked out for some reason that I don't want to find out.

* * *

 **Alice lost her fight with Lloyd on purpose! Now she's going to work.**

 **Alice: What!? If I was told that, I wouldn't have done it.**

 **Turtle: That was reason I didn't tell you.**

 **Alice: I hate you.**

 **Turtle: Cole is there.**

 **Alice: I still hate you.**

 **See you later. Review?**


	6. Plan

**Hello. How does my second chapter have 30 more views than the first? How does that happen!? Do you people tell other people not to read the first chapter because it gets better the second chapter or something? Okay, I'm done. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

I was just thrown into a cell. They closed the door behind me and locked it. They took my clothes and made me wear an orange prison suit or something. I'm not complaining about the color, just that they took my clothes! Not right!

I kicked and punched the door with all I could. I think I broke my hand. I banged my head on the door, people said I have a hard head. I made myself dizzy from it and I fell backward to the rock floor. I closed my eyes, accepting that I wasn't getting out of here. I don't know how long it was until I heard the door open. I opened my eyes and looked to the door. Clouse was there with a guard of theirs.

"What now?" I groaned. Clearly, I was annoyed with them.

"Your presence is required in the factory," he said.

"I don't think so. Keep me in here for all I care," I snorted.

They grabbed my hands and dragged me to two big doors that opened to reveal the factory. I was supposed to work in here? I don't care if this is a noodle factory, I ain't doing nothing for these people. They dropped me and left. I walked to a machine. Karloff was there.

"This is ridiculous," I mumbled.

"Isn't Cole down here?" I asked.

"Yes, you just can't see him," he answered. Well, duh. He's a ninja. I heard a conversation near us, so I listened in.

"Still no sign of Cole and that metal man?" one asked. Metal man? Does he mean Zane? Zane's alive!

"They still haven't escaped the island. We'll find them," another one answered.

"Search the labyrinth, and lock this place down," the first one said. One of them came over and pulled a lever to shut everything down. At least I didn't have to work for them now.

They all walked out. Karloff turned and talked to two bins.

"All clear," he said. The bins began to move until two of my favorite faces popped out. Cole and Zane! Zane looks awesome, like brand new. I was told he was a nindroid and this brings that to a brand new level. Now I get why they say 'Metal man'. It's because he is metal. Cole came out covered in flour that I couldn't help but laugh at.

"Alice? You're down here too?" Cole asked.

"Been down here for a bit," I answered.

"Do we have to go back to the drawing board, Zane?" he asked turning to Zane.

"It will still work, but we just have to be careful," Zane answered.

"Am I missing something here?" I asked confused.

"Zane here, he analyzed the sewer network-," Cole started.

"Sewer network? Isn't it stinky?" Karloff asked.

"Don't forget that everyone flushes their...business down there," I added, shivering.

"Hey, I'd blast my way out of here if I could, but all of our powers are gone."

"The sewer network is old, and can only sustain some much weight. But, after adding all our combined masses, the pipes will hold by the slimmest of margins," Zane said. I didn't understand that.

"Did anyone else understand that?" Karloff asked.

"He means it'll work," Cole summarized. They cheered, but I was still very confused. The doors opened and two guards came in with a guy in a brown ninja suit. Kai told me about him, he said that he was annoying. More than Jay, I doubt it.

"Don't worry boys, the brown ninja's here. But, before I rescue you, can anyone show me how to make a puffy pot sticker?" he asked. I stand corrected.

"Cole! You're here. And Zane! Is that you? Boy, have you changed," he said.

"When metal friend said 'slimmest of margins', how slim?" Karloff asked Cole.

"It won't work. _Now_ , it's back to the drawing board," Cole groaned.

* * *

We've been here for hours and we don't have a single idea. I suggested a couple, but then we ruled them out. Cole crumbled up another piece of paper and threw it away.

"Okay, so maybe rolling ourselves up into giant eggrolls isn't the best plan," Cole started.

"Gee, what gave you that? I still think you just said that plan because you were hungry," I grumbled.

"Anyone else have another idea?" he asked, ignoring my comment.

"Hopefully one without food," I muttered.

"Karloff used to be aeronautical engineer back in Middlonia. Worked on roto-jets. Just one could take out entire army," Karloff said. That is so cool. I wish we had one of those if we weren't where we were now. I really don't how that information is supposed to help though. Jets go in _air_! We are _underground_! How does that make ANY sense!?

"Oh, great idea. But, two things. Uh, we don't have a roto-jet, and what good is a jet if we're underground!?" Cole said frustrated.

"Cole, you're frustrated. Calm down," I said trying to calm him. It's not working.

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Hey, I suggested some, but we ruled them out," I defended. I'm out of ideas now. The conveyor belt that Cole was standing began to move. Cole got to the end and fell to the floor. I walked up to him with a smile. I was trying not to laugh.

"Did that help?" I asked smiling.

"No," he grumbled.

"You deserved it though," I laughed helping him up. Dareth appeared on the belt.

"Don't mind me. Carry on whatever important business you were doing," he said dropping off.

"Sure. We were only using that to hatch our escape. Dareth, what are you doing?" Cole said sarcastically.

"Well, there isn't a machine that makes puffy pot stickers. By golly, I'm gonna make one," Dareth said getting spare parts. Those things sound fattening. Dareth doesn't need those. Wait, that last sentence!

"That's it! Dareth, you solved it!" Zane exclaimed.

"How are puffy pot stickers gonna help us?" Cole asked confused.

"Not that. The last sentence," I said shaking my head.

"Dareth, say that last sentence again," I said.

"By golly, I'm gonna make one?" he repeated.

"We can make our way out. We don't have to use the stuff that's already here," I explained to Cole.

"We'll use machine parts to build the roto-jet. Karloff, do you still remember the schematics of it?" Zane asked.

"Of course," Karloff answered.

"Then it's settled. Karloff and I will create a blueprint. Everyone else, find parts," Zane ordered. Everyone left to go find parts for the jet. I still don't get how that will help us _underground_!?

"But. We're. UNDERGROUND!" Cole yelled. I put a hand on his shoulder. That calmed him down.

"Trust me. I don't get it either," I shook my head. Cole smiled at me. I smiled back.

"We might as well help them. If it's all we got, then we might as well," I said.

"I'm escaped, remember? I can't show my face without getting caught."

"Help without them noticing. You're a ninja! Use that to your advantage."

* * *

 **Done! Question. Do you guys want Alice to be with Kai while he's doing his thing? Or still be underground with Cole, Zane, Jay, and everyone else?**

 **Alice: I still don't get it.**

 **Turtle: What don't you get?**

 **Alice: Why we are building a jet underground!**

 **Turtle: Do you always have to be so difficult?**

 **Alice: Yep! Review?**

 **Turtle: Hey!**

 **Alice: It's my line now!**


	7. End of Tournament

**Hi! It's me, Alice! I decided to take over the story for Turtle while she was doing who knows what. I didn't really pay attention. Let's get this show on the road!**

 **Turtle: The heck you are taking my story! You'll just make so that nobody will read it!**

 **Alice: My story! My rules!**

 **Turtle: Not your story! Mine! Readers, just go ahead and read the story before this gets ugly. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

"Work," a guard ordered. He pushed Jay to the machine I was at with Cole and Zane. The two were in disguises, though they were horrible in my opinion.

"No, no. It's not work if you love what you do. The power of positive thinking."

"Nobody loves this, Jay. In fact, I hate it," I sighed and face-palmed. Jay looked at me.

"Alice! Cole! Zane! Is that you? You look amazing!"

"Not so loud! They think we've escaped and don't know we're here," Cole said.

"Why would you come back?"

"'Cause we're breaking everyone out."

"Correction. We're building our way out," Zane corrected pointing to the roto-jet.

"They think we're fixing the noodle machine, but we're fixing a roto-jet," Cole explained.

"A roto-jet? But aren't we underground?" Jay asked.

"That's what I've been saying!" Cole and I said together. We looked at each other. I blushed and looked away before he could see it.

"What happened to positive thinking?" Karloff asked turning around.

"No talking! And hurry up with that noodle machine!" a guard from above yelled.

"Okay, okay. It'd be ready soon. When ready, noodles will fly out of here," he replied. Oh my god, the irony in that sentence is hilarious!

"Jay, you know where Kai is?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, what happened to my brother?" I asked.

"Last I heard, he's getting the 'special' treatment," Jay answered.

"I knew it," I muttered. A guard came up, grabbed my arm, and started dragging me away.

"What's the big idea with this?" I asked.

"You are requested upstairs," he answered. I'm still confused about this, but instead of arguing I waved bye to Jay, Zane, and Cole as we walked out the door. I wonder where I am being taken.

* * *

I was facing backwards, so I couldn't really see where we were going. The guard let go of my arm, and I fell. The back of my head collided with the floor. Ow. Thanks for that!

"Are you okay, sis?" Kai asked.

"Kai?" I asked getting up. He nodded.

"Not that I'm happy I'm here, but why am I here?" I asked.

"Chen wanted my help to capture Lloyd and I said I would if I got you back first," Kai explained.

"Oh. Are you actually going to turn on your friends?" I asked.

"No. I'm just going to act like it to get close to the staff."

"Oh. Nice plan."

"He also said that he knew our parents and can tell us about them."

"Our parents? Are you sure?"

"Yes. We have to bring Lloyd to the arena now," Kai said looking out the window.

"Alright, I'm with you," I sighed.

* * *

"Lloyd! This way! Come on!" Kai yelled to Lloyd. We were in a side tunnel from the snake. Lloyd got up and ran to us while avoiding the giant purple snake. He ran inside just before the giant snake got him. Kai was holding a torch to light the place up.

"Kai! Alice! You escaped," Lloyd exclaimed putting a hand on my shoulder. Kai was in front with me and Lloyd in back.

"What happened?" Lloyd asked.

"We managed to slip free, but Chen took all our powers," I said.

"If we can find the others-," Kai started.

"There's no time. I have to stop Chen. Alone if I have to," Lloyd interrupted. Kai and I stopped, which made Lloyd stop in confusion. Kai had a face expression that read _I'm sorry_.

"What? What is it?" Lloyd asked.

"We're sorry, Lloyd," Kai started blowing out the torch.

"This will all make sense when it's over," I finished. We disappeared from him while he ran in the direction of the arena.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" I asked.

"Yes. Would I really intentionally hurt Lloyd?"

"Yeah, okay. You got me. I hope this works though. Lloyd will think that we turned on him."

"That was part of the plan. It needs to be believable for this to work."

"I just hope this works."

"You and me both."

* * *

"Oh, I had a little help," Chen said.

That was our cue to walk in the door. We had to make this look convincing, so when we walked in, we both had our heads low, as if ashamed of what we did. Nya gasped when she saw Kai clearly. I was behind him by request. We walked over to Skylor, Chen, and Clouse. I still don't like him, so I stayed behind Kai away from the creepy people (*cough* Clouse *cough*).

"You pinned the ninja against themselves. Just as you did the elemental masters," Garmadon said. I could tell that he wanted to do something because the cuffs on his hands were holding him back.

"Why Kai? How could you do this?" Nya asked. She doesn't realize that her SISTER is here. I'm relieved and hurt at the same time. Questions will arise if she knew, a lot of questions.

"Chen holds all the power. Lloyd alone never stood a chance. I had to think about what was best for us. He'll let you go if-," Kai explained. That was partly true. Lloyd ALONE never stood a chance, but if we get everyone's powers back, then we have a chance at stopping Chen. A BIG chance.

"I'd rather be snake food," Nya interrupted. Okay, I would at least let him finish, but in that moment with Chen and CLOUSE. Yeah, I would've done that too. Garmadon grabbed Skylor by his legs and went into a position to kill her or something. That, I did not expect.

"Untie us!" Garmadon yelled. Chen and Clouse just started laughing. What!? I don't get him. At all. No, wait, I just hate him. A lot.

"Or what? You've _changed_ , remember? You're _Sensei Garmadon_. You're a _good guy_. Threats don't frighten me," Chen said. Garmadon sighed and pushed Skylor back towards us. Skylor took deep breaths to regain her normal breathing. I can't believe that Chen would do that. To his own DAUGHTER even.

"My pet may be napping, but she's always hungry when she wakes up," Clouse said. A door opened behind us to reveal another tunnel.

"You had a good run, Garmadon. But all good things must come to an end," Chen laughed walking out the door we came in at. Clouse and Skylor followed him out, followed by me and Kai.

"This isn't you Kai. This also isn't you Alice. Don't do this," Nya begged. So she did know it was me. How come-? You know what, I don't want to know.

"Sorry, sis. This is the way it has to be," Kai winked. I also stopped, turned around, and gave a small smile. Kai and I walked out after. I saw Garmadon and Nya look to each other and smile. They thought we were turning on them. We are never turning our backs on our friends.

"Have the factory prepare a feast in honor of the ceremony, Clouse. I'm in the mood for noodles," Chen ordered. Kai pulled Skylor back towards us.

"This is how your father treats you. It doesn't have to be like this," Kai said.

"But he has the staff. There's nothing I can do about it," Skylor replied.

"What if we can," Kai said.

"Lloyd didn't stand a chance alone," I continued.

"But if Chen trusts us, we can get close to the staff, and then-."

"Why would you tell me this? After I betrayed you?" Skylor asked.

"She does have a point," I admitted.

"Not helping," Kai glared.

"You spared me for a reason. And you know I'm far too fetching to resist," Kai flirted. Skylor smiled. Kai...just stop. We continued walking to the place where the ceremony was going to happen.

* * *

Drums were beating and two rows of those guard people were bowing and chanting something I don't know. The beat of the drums were getting to me. I started to move with the beat. I was next to the main guard/thug. I remember him from before this, when the three people broke into the blacksmith shop and left that message.

Kai looked at me weird. I realize I was still moving with the drums, so I quickly stopped and smiled sheepishly. Lloyd was being brought down the stairs by two other guards. Once they came down the stairs, they made Lloyd kneel down and placed vengestone cuffs on his hands. They stood there for a moment until the guy next to me grunted at them to get with the others. They scrambled to the opposites of each other and started to bow with the rest of them in the row. Kai walked up to Lloyd.

"Why would you help them?" he asked. Kai leaned over to him and whispered something until Clouse walked up.

"It won't hurt. That much," Kai said. I get that he wanted to lay low until we got the staff, but I wouldn't have said anything. Kai laughed really weirdly, throwing his hands up and walked back. I raised my eyebrow.

"All right. First things first...daughter!" Chen said pointing to Skylor. She gasped. She looked to Kai. He smiled and nodded. She went up to Chen and knelt.

"I offer my power to you, father," Skylor said. Chen put the staff up and began taking Skylor's power away from her.

"Only one can remain," Chen said. He finished taking Skylor's power. She got up and walked back holding her head. Kai looked at her concerned. Chen began walking up to Lloyd.

"And now, for the final element!" Chen exclaimed. Lloyd looked kinda scared of what would happen. Kai looked ashamed of what he did. I had a mix of the two. I was scared and ashamed. Scared for what would happen next, scared for Nya and Garmadon. Ashamed for lying to Lloyd about Kai's secret plan.

"Only one can remain," Chen repeated, draining Lloyd's power. Lloyd was on his hands and knees when Chen stopped.

"Behold! Every elemental power! All in my control! Do you feel the power!? I do!" Chen exclaimed. Clouse walked up with a glowing dark purple orb on his hand and a spellbook in the other. He started saying some sort of spell in a different language.

"All you who bear the mark of the Anacondrai, it is time! We will shed our skins for new ones and be the most powerful force in all of Ninjago!" Chen yelled. Skylor looked at Kai, smiled, and nodded. Kai smiled back. She walked to Chen and Clouse and stood next to Chen.

"Father, let me stand beside you," Skylor said. Chen put his free hand on her shoulder.

"Yes. Yes! Join me! After today, not only will Master Chen be Ninjago's number one noodle house, but Ninjago's number one ruler!" Chen continued. Clouse continued to say the spell.

"Hey Chen!" Kai yelled to Chen. Chen and Clouse both turned around.

"You forgot one element. The element of surprise!" Kai exclaimed. Skylor kicked the staff out of Chen's hand and on the ground. Kai kicked the guard next to him away.

"You betray me!?" Chen asked.

"Runs in the family," Skylor retorted. She kicked Chen's legs from under him. I flipped over and grabbed the staff from the ground.

"Get her!" Chen yelled pointing to me. Two guards came up behind Skylor and held her arms. I got angry and blasted them both with Jay's lightning power when another one got caught. I then turned to Lloyd and electrocuted the cuffs off.

"That was all an act?" he asked surprised. I smiled.

"Don't worry. We had it all under control, Lloyd," I said.

"Well...almost," Kai said.

Clouse ran to a stone lever by the stairs and pulled it. Some kind of weird, green, slimy stuff came out from stone looking teeth. I got scared and shot Lloyd's power at him to shield him from the stuff. Clouse raised his hands with dark purple orbs. But, before he could throw them, I shot Zane's power at him.

"Ice!" I exclaimed. **(AN: Those are the first three letters of my name by the way. I hate it when people start singing Ice, ice, baby to annoy me. It really does, and I don't want to be reminded that my name is basically a song.)**

Clouse froze in a block of ice and fell off the platform. The guard with the one good eye that Kai kicked off ran up, but fell into a trapdoor. I looked back to find that Lloyd flipped the opposite lever. He smiled. I smiled back.

"Hurry, Alice! You must destroy the staff!" Lloyd instructed. I stepped back a few feet and looked at the staff.

"This thing's awesome!" I exclaimed. I started shooting random elements in random directions.

"Alice! It holds too much power! Destroy it!" Lloyd yelled. Skylor and Kai ran up next to him.

"The power's corrupting her, if we don't get that staff out of her hands it has-," Lloyd warned.

"No one is taking my staff!" I said. I got in his face when I said that.

"You had all the power. Now it's my turn to be powerful," I continued.

"What am I saying?" I panted. That wasn't me. That definitely wasn't me.

"Nothing I don't already feel!" I exclaimed.

"I can't-I can't control it.," I whispered.

"I don't want to control it, I want to use it!" I yelled. I was about to throw a glowing green orb at Lloyd, Skylor, and Kai.

"No, Alice. Don't!" Lloyd tried. The snake head above us blew up and fell on top of us. We dodged out of the way thankfully. A roto-jet flew through the hole with all the prisoners jumping down. I smiled. They did it!

"Did anyone order some kung-pow?" Cole asked.

A big fight broke out. I went by Lloyd and the guys and fought beside them. I punched and kicked guards left and right. This feels really good. This lets me get my anger out on them. A orange ball of light shot towards me while black, green, blue, and white ones shot to the guys. I was engulfed in orange for a split second. I felt very safe in that second.

"NINJAGO!" the guys exclaimed. They spun into tornadoes of their colors and went forward, knocking the guards of their feet. I quickly got out of the way before they could spin me over.

"It always brings tears to my eyes when I see the old gang back together," Nya said. She walked to my side with a look that said _We'll talk about this later_. I am not looking forward to that.

The guys stopped in front of a group and smiled triumphantly. I smiled to know that all's well that end's well.

* * *

Me and a few others rounded up the remains of Chen's 'army' and tied them up. I had to make myself useful somehow. Griffin and Gravis led them outside and down the stairs. Wow, it's been awhile since coming up those stairs. Cole was the only one who knew it was me at the time. Ah, memories.

I was standing by the guys and Nya. I'm happy to be with them again.

"No sign of Chen, and no sign of Skylor either," Garmadon said putting a hand on Kai's back. Chen's out there? Shit. He was bad enough in that place.

"If it weren't for her help, we wouldn't have control of the island. We'll find her, brother," Nya comforted.

"It's funny. I came here to find an old friend-," Kai started. Zane opened up his arm and flipped a switch. The panel closed and music began playing. Zane started dancing. We all laughed. I was dying in laughter.

"I just never thought we'd make new ones," Kai finished. For some reason, he wasn't laughing. I can kind of see why. He's concerned for her. Now, I was laughing too hard, I couldn't hear anything else. Let's just enjoy this moment.

* * *

 **Finally. I just got a new phone. It's not an iphone or anything like that, but it still works for me. See you later. Review?**


	8. Ways off the island? Nope!

**Hello. Almost done. I will have fun writing the last chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

We were getting rid of every other way off the island. The hot air balloon just finished being deflated.

"You do know that if we destroy every way to get off the island, we will be stuck here," I said.

"But at least they won't be able to get off the island themselves," Nya answered.

"True," I smiled.

"So what are you doing here?" Nya questioned.

"That question was asked so much, I swear that I will explode if it's asked again."

"But, what's your answer?"

"I got a message and I wanted to see what it was about, so I came. After I found out about Zane, I helped them out too," I explained honestly.

"Sink the ferry. No one's getting off this island," Jay ordered.

"That includes you too," I grumbled.

"That's a sacrifice I think we're willing to make," Jay said turning to me. I have no idea how he heard me from over there. Vines came out from the water by the ferry and dragged it down. I had to do something, so I went off into the forest on my own while everyone else did their own thing.

* * *

I walked around the island for a potential hiding spot for Chen. He has to be hiding somewhere.

I was by a waterfall and walking through it when I heard noises. They sounded like people were talking. No one is out here this far on the other side of the island. Yes! I found them! I quickly hid behind a rock before they saw me. I saw multiple vehicles. Chen walked up to two guards.

"Free her!" Chen ordered. Wait, her? That has to be Skylor.

"But, uh, master. She still has her powers and-," one argued. Yeah, I have my power too. I just DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS!

"And I still have the power to stuff you in a fortune cookie! Free her now!" Chen ordered again. I had to stop myself from laughing at his first sentence. I heard shackles jingling.

"Skylor. How dare they tie you up. I blame myself for your slip in judgement," Chen started. What slip in judgement!?

"It wasn't a slip in judgement. The ninja were right," Skylor replied. Somehow I felt a presence near me. But, that's impossible right? Nobody was following me right?

"What are you doing?" someone asked in a whisper. I jumped and turned around quickly with my hand up in a fist. I punched the person's face. Then I realized just who I punched.

"Oh, shit. I'm so sorry, Lloyd. You scared me," I apologized.

"No worries, Alice. It didn't really hurt that much," Lloyd said. I could tell he was lying. He's still rubbing his nose, and he sounded hurt in his voice. I smirked and kissed him on the cheek.

"Feel better?" I asked. He blushed a bit and smiled.

"Y-Yeah. T-Thanks. You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" Lloyd repeated. We were interrupted by Skylor riding out of the cave.

"That's what," I stated simply. I listened in to the conversation again. Lloyd was joining me this time.

"The blade copter is fixed. Do you still want to leave the island?" a different guard asked Chen. Blade copter? Leave the island? Oh, shit. He's going to leave us here forever!

"What do you think? Course not! I want her!" Chen said sarcastically. That was closely followed by two engines roaring to life. I dragged Lloyd lower to the ground when they passed us.

"Kaput! Flipflop! After her!" Chen ordered the two guards that were guarding Skylor.

"Actually, it's pronounced Kapow and-," one started.

Chen was getting mad. The other guard picked up the first and ran to two more vehicles. They roared to life and went out of the cave. We were still hidden from them.

"Why didn't anyone ever tell me raising a daughter would be this difficult?" Chen groaned. He hopped in the blade copter with Clouse and flew out of the cave. I looked at Lloyd.

"We need to warn them," I said. Lloyd nodded in agreement.

"But how?" he asked.

"Don't you guys have any contact devices to call the others if you get in trouble or something?" I asked.

"No. We're always together. The guys had some, but that was before I became the green ninja," he explained. Okay, then why not have them _now_? Of all the times to have communication with the ninja, it's now.

"If I was the Master of Communications, I could warn them right now. That would really be useful," I groaned. Lloyd laughed. Man, his laugh was cute. Wait, what!?

"I have an energy dragon. I could take us back to the palace," Lloyd suggested.

"We might be spotted by Chen and Magic man," I said. That was partly a lie. We could be spotted by them, that part was true, but I just didn't want to fly in the air.

"Well, then, I'm out of ideas."

"We could 'hoof' it?" I suggested.

"Yeah. Let's 'hoof' it," Lloyd agreed. We got up and started walking.

"You wouldn't h-happen to know where the palace is, do you?" I asked sheepishly. I didn't really pay attention, and plus, I was walking all over the island, so if I was paying attention, then I would have lost where I was.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I know where we're going," Lloyd smiled. I smiled and blushed a bit. His smiles are so contagious. They make the whole world smile. Wait, why am I blushing? I do it with Cole too. What the hell is happening right now? Is it because-? No. It can't be...can it? I never had these feelings before. I have them when I'm near Cole and now with Lloyd! What am I going to do?

* * *

We got back to the palace as Cole and Nya handed two tied up guys to Karloff. Me and Lloyd stood away from them. When I came back with Lloyd, I was asked questions like where I was, or why did I disappear. I was lost in my own thoughts and thinking about some things. If Chen leaves the island, then we'll be stuck here with no way back. Well, except for Lloyd, he has his energy dragon. But, what about the rest of us? The boat's gone, the hot air balloon's gone. I thought about the guys. I missed them so much. I might get letters from Kai every week, but that's not the same as seeing him. If I took up the chance four years ago, I could've bonded with Jay, Cole, and Zane more. I could've met Lloyd and bonded with him! I got nudged on the shoulder that took me away from my thoughts.

"Are you okay? You seem out of it," Lloyd asked.

"I-I'm fine, Lloyd. T-Thanks for the concern," I smiled.

"Anytime," he smiled back. Oh god I love his smiles! Wait, what!? Not again! Before I could go on about it though, Garmadon came out from behind some rocks. Lloyd turned and grinned wide.

"Dad!" he exclaimed and ran to hug his father. I wish I could still do that. They embraced.

"I don't see Skylor. Or Kai," Garmadon said over Lloyd's shoulder. They let go as Shadow walked towards them. He gives me the creeps.

"They said they were on their way," he said. I was about to say that we found Chen's hiding spot, but didn't as Garmadon suddenly yelled out in pain, putting a hand to his shoulder, and fell to the concrete ground face first. From where I was standing, I could see a purple glow from his back. I walked closer to him as a crowd formed.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Lloyd asked.

"I...don't know," Garmadon replied. I saw a snake head on his exposed skin. It was indeed glowing bright purple.

"Your...tattoo."

"Something...inside of me...something is...happening," Garmadon said. Something's definitely wrong here. But what?

* * *

 **I'm finally done! Yay!** **I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. I have marching band practices and contests, so I don't get home until about 10:00, and that's when I go to sleep. I can't type on my phone, otherwise this would've been up by now. My contests on Saturdays, I had one yesterday, I don't get home until midnight. These excuses may be invalid, but I'm sorry. I just don't have much free time anymore. I mean, I do when I'm in the band room after school until when practice starts at 6:30, but I can't. Plus, I work on my stories when my mom's at work on the weekend, Monday, and Tuesday. She works nights, but for now I can't do a lot for my writing. My stories will be on hold until November at least. See you later. Review?**


	9. Spell

**Hello. I'm trying to get this chapter done before I have to do something. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

"The spell...The spell. It's completed," Garmadon hissed. He turned into a snake. A freaking purple snake! I squeaked and quickly hid behind Lloyd.

"If everyone with the mark of Anacondrai is affected, that means..." he trailed off. Garmadon got up with Lloyd's help and turned around. For them not to see me, I got behind Cole. He looked behind me and smiled.

"I just...don't like snakes," I said. Cole looked up and his eyes widened.

"Then don't turn around," he said. Don't turn around? Why would he say that? I heard a noise that had me turn around. The group that we had tied up were now snakes too, but darker. They slipped the rope over their heads. The small group ran towards them while I stayed back with Garmadon for the moment. I didn't know how to fight. One snake, I can handle, but that whole group of them...no.

Garmadon noticed my discomfort and smiled warmly.

"Don't like snakes, do you?" he asked.

"Yes, I don't like snakes. It's not you. It's just...when I ever see a snake, I try to get away from them as fast as possible," I sighed. Garmadon put a hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe we can get rid of that fear of yours," he assured. I smiled and nodded. I want to get rid of my fears.

Garmadon smiled and went towards the fight on the steps. I wasn't really paying attention anymore. I want to get rid of all my fears, not just snakes, and I was always ready to defeat them, but I don't know how. I don't have feelings for that many people, and I have feelings for two guys. How did that happen!?

"Everyone to the palace!" Lloyd yelled interrupting my thoughts.

I was too far to get there before snakes would catch me, so I quickly hid behind the nearest boulder I could find. I pushed myself against the boulder, so no snake would find me. I was hyperventilating and my heart was pounding.

After a few minutes, I heard the snakes come closer. I took a risk and looked around the boulder to find a few more snakes coming that was behind the rest. I prayed they don't see me. As the last snake past, it stopped and looked back at the palace. As it turned back around, the head stopped and looked straight at me. My breath and heart stopped at that particular moment, my eyes widening. Please tell me they didn't see me. After what felt like forever, the snake turned and slithered back to its comrades.

I stayed in that spot in shock and just thinking about what the hell just happened. Why didn't the snake see me, I was right in front of its face? I'm not complaining, but I'm curious. I snapped myself out of my trance and breathed a big sigh of relief. Though, I'll just stay down here in case they come back. I don't want to take the chance.

After a few more minutes, I took the risk of sneaking a little peak around the boulder again, and my jaw dropped at the sight. I saw DRAGONS! They were all beautiful. I wonder where they came from. I looked around to see if the coast was clear, and carefully stood up and walked in the open. I saw a lot of different colored dragons. Bright blue, white, red, dark green, light green, silver, purple, blueish-green, brown. They were all beautiful. I saw a blackish-green dragon come close to me. My eyes widened at the sight, and if they could widened even more when it landed and I saw Cole on the back. He smiled and chuckled at my expression.

"You like my dragon?" he asked.

"It's beautiful," I answered.

"Come on," he said holding his hand out.

"What?" I asked snapping out of my trance.

"We're getting off this island. Take my hand," he said. I looked at his hand warily.

"Do you trust me?" Cole asked. I looked at him surprised and unsure if I heard him right.

"Do you trust me?" he repeated. So, I did hear him right. Why would he ask me if I trusted him? Of course, I trust him! I took his outstretched hand and he helped me up and sat me behind him. I tried to get in a comfortable spot and where I couldn't fall off easily.

"You ready back there?" Cole asked looking back at me. I blushed a bit and nodded.

"Okay, you better hang on to me while we catch up with the others," Cole said as we took off. It gave me a jolt of surprise and I quickly held onto Cole. I closed my eyes tight and buried my head in his back. We flew fast. My hair was flying wildly behind me, but it was in a ponytail, so I didn't really care about it. After a few minutes we stopped flying fast, but still went pretty fast.

"Am I dead?" I asked.

"No," Cole laughed.

"Are you okay over there?" I heard someone ask.

"Y-Yep. Yeah. I-I'm fine," I answered.

"You afraid of heights?" they asked.

"Not afraid of heights, just afraid falling," I defended.

"You're not going to fall with us around. If you do fall, one of will catch you," Cole assured me. I smiled and slowly got my head off him. I opened my eyes to see all the other dragons that I saw earlier. I saw Lloyd and Garmadon the dark green dragon, Jay and Nya was on the bright blue dragon, Kai and...Skylor? was on the red dragon, and Zane was on the white dragon.

The snake with Kai looked like Skylor, but why did she look like Garmadon? Oh yeah, Garmadon said everyone with the mark of the Anacondrai was affected by the 'spell'. So, Skylor also had the mark. Lloyd was looking at me, so he must've been the person talking to me. I smiled. I looked at the island that was no longer visible. Whoops, I saw the ocean. Ocean plus heights do NOT mix! I just about barfed up something, but held it in. I shivered after because it was disgusting.

* * *

We were close to land now. I was just looking ahead trying not to puke. I could see Ninjago from where I was dangling. I fell a couple times, and I fell a few minutes ago.

"Chen and his Anacondrai army has a day start on us. Be prepared for anything and everything," Lloyd warned.

"How did we lose so much time?" Kai asked.

"You know, you took an oath to never leave a man behind," Dareth said from the back of Zane's dragon. A part of me wishes we did leave him behind.

"And we're not all quick learners. Mastering your fear to create power dragons takes time," Jay added. That happened a couple times with Cole, but that was different from me falling.

"Well, we're running out of that. There's Ninjago city. Hurry!" Nya said from behind Jay.

"Hurry's my middle name," Griffin said as he flew faster. I rolled my eyes. It gets old when people do that all the time. Well, he is the Master of Speed, so I guess that makes sense if it is. We all followed him into the city where people stared at us in awe. Some people were looking at me too, as if I was going to fall.

"Remember: whatever happens down there, we're stronger united. We fight as one!" Lloyd reminded.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Jay yelled. He dived down into the city with Nya and flew around. Cole did too with me in his dragon's claws. We flew around the city and landed on a building roof. I dropped down to the roof and stumbled for not using my legs for a long time.

"Serpentine!" someone screamed. Then, I heard more screams and yells.

"Oh boy," I sighed.

"Wait, if they're the first ones they've seen, what happened to Chen?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he's making a strategy or something," Cole shrugged.

"Everyone else! Stick together, and watch over the people!" Lloyd yelled. All the other dragons flew up and away from us. Cole held his hand out again for me to take. I raised an eyebrow at his action.

"Come with me. I want you to meet someone and see Sensei," he explained.

"As much as I'd like to, Cole, I can't. I want to sure my friend is okay," I politely declined. I really wanted to. I also wanted some time to myself for a while.

"Can I at least drop you off on a sidewalk where you won't be stranded on a roof?" he asked smiling.

"All right," I agreed taking his hand. He flew me down to the street below and helped me off his dragon.

"Thanks, Cole," I smiled up at him.

"You're welcome. See you later?"

"Sure. See you later, Cole."

"See you later, Alice," he smiled before flying back up to catch up with my brother and the rest of the ninja. I sighed before walking to the place where my best friend works. Four Weapons.

* * *

 **Done. Freaking finally! I had a bit of writer's block on the last part. Hope you guys liked the reference I made from Aladdin. Since I wrote that Alice had a friend, you can send me an OC to put in if you'd like. It won't be a big role, but being friends with my awesome OC? Yeah, I would recommend sending me an OC. Plus, I'm not going any further without one. See you later. Review?**


	10. May

**Hello. It's me! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about this story!**

 **Alice: You better haven't.**

 **Turtle: Well, hello to you too.**

 **Alice: *rolls eyes* Sorry, glad you're back.**

 **Thanks! Shout out to the one person who gave me an OC to use, Sunset Ninja! Thank you! Now, I can start writing and you can start enjoying! Enjoy the long awaited, and possibly best chapter.**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

I was almost back home. I saw it from a distance away. Four Weapons. The place where I grew up, and the place where me and my friend work. As I walked up the path to the shop, I began thinking about how my friend reacted about me being gone. I should've told her I would be gone, but the note from so long ago said to not tell anyone, so I didn't, and I'm about to get the consequences. I walked in, only to get pushed down in a tight hug.

"Well, nice to see you too, May," I laughed greeting my friend. May got off of me and helped me up, laughing as well. She's the same age as me. She has her medium straight black hair tied up in her usual ponytail. She had blue eyes, though not as blue as Jay's, but blue. She also had on light gray jeans, a plain black t-shirt, a dark purple hoodie, and plain gray trainers on. She smiled widely at the sight of me, but then frowned.

"What happened to you for the past week!?" she yelled. She's never like this, so right now I'm both surprised and scared. When I got to know her when she came here, I've known her as friendly, funny, sociable, reliable, bubbly, and nosy sometimes. She always knows the latest gossip somehow. But, I love her as a sister. She's been with me for a little less than four years, when Kai and Nya left, and when I decided to stay. I needed some help, so when she came in looking for a job, I interviewed her first, and then let her work here. We also spent off days together, getting to know each other better. I'm really glad I met her. I really am. I wouldn't ask for a better friend.

"Well?" May asked. Whoops, I think I zoned out. I can tell her the truth now, right? I mean, it's over...RIGHT?

"I went on a trip," I answered vaguely. It's true, I did. On an extent though.

"What kind of trip?" she asked.

"A trip where I met old friends and only certain people could go," I answered again. I feel like I'm being interrogated right now. I'm telling the truth this whole time too.

"Why didn't you tell me where you were going?" she asked. Oh boy. Okay, I have 3 options now. I say I didn't know where I was going, I tell the truth, or I lie.

"It said not to tell anyone, I was being blackmailed, and I didn't know where I was going," I answered. Okay, 3 of 3. I combined them all.

"Did you meet any new friends?" she asked smiling and changing the topic a bit.

"Yeah," I answered smiling again too.

"Any you want to be more than friends with?" she smirked. Oh, now I know where she's going with this.

"Oh, shut up," I blushed pushing her away. She laughed. She knows of my crush, but keeps doing this to make me blush.

"I was actually going down to Jamanakai village for more supplies. Want to come with?" May asked. She walked past me still laughing towards the door. I got over my blush and followed her. Pretty soon, I fell into step with May. I think I know what's coming next.

"Now, tell me the deets," she ordered. Yep, I knew it. Instead of trying to avoid it, I took a deep breath and started my tale.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You got a mysterious invitation to go to a tournament, which wasn't even that, but went anyway. You found your brother, sister, and friends there, and met new ones, including the green ninja. It was an elemental tournament, so you have no ides why you were there or what your element is," May summed up. It's been a couple hours and we were just coming out of a clothing store. Leave it to May to also shop for clothes.

"Yep. Just about," I said.

"I'm so jelly now," she said. I looked at her like she was crazy, which she is at some points.

"Why? It wasn't exactly a vacation," I asked. I heard a cry. I turned my head to see what it was until I saw exactly what it was. I saw Anacondrai! I stood still, frozen in fear as I saw him rip up the child's dragon. The crowd of people ran away, and May tried to run away too, pulling me with her.

"What are those things?" she asked, clearly as scared as I was.

"Anacondrai," I whispered, but she heard me. Her eyes widened and we both ran faster to get out of the village. As we were about to get away, we got barricaded in. I got an idea in my head.

"When I make an opening, quickly run out and call my brother and sister. My brother's one of the ninja. Quickly get them," I whispered as I was about to run.

"Wait. What are-?" she started. She didn't get to finish as I started running to the Anacondrai and tried to make an opening for May to run and find my brother.

When I got close enough, the Anacondrai hissed at me and slithered towards me angrily. I ran at them and started kicking and/or punching them. I don't care if their skin is indestructible, I can still buy some time though. While all the Anacondrai surrounded me, I saw May run towards the exit of the village. I smiled on the inside. Pretty soon, my brother, sister, and the rest of the ninja will hear about this. They'll most likely want revenge or something along those lines.

As soon as May left, instead of trying to fight with the Anacondrai more, I ran into the alley and quickly hid behind the nearest dumpster. They were so confused that they stopped in their tracks, which gave me time to run on top of the building. After I got over the side, I took a breather and looked over the side at the Anacondrai. They were still confused and they were trying to find me, but to no avail. That made me laugh a bit, loud enough for me to hear, but not for them to hear. I decided to stop worrying about if they'll find me or not.

I looked around on the roof. I saw that up until the edge of the village, the roofs are close together. I can use that to my advantage. I started running in the direction that May went. When I got to the edge of the roof, I jumped onto the next one. That continued until the edge of the village. There were some Anacondrai there, guarding the village to make sure no one got in or out. I cursed. I can't leave without being seen. I just hope now that May will be able to contact the guys.

* * *

May's P.O.V **(AN: Let's do this! I hope I do good with this.)**

I ran. I just couldn't stop running until I got back to the shop. I could see it above the hill I was running up. I just couldn't leave Alice there alone to deal with those snakes, but her brother is one of the ninja. While I would love to meet them, I need to tell them about the snake problem. Maybe they can do something about it. From what Alice told me about her brother and the trip, he might hate me for leaving her there with the snakes. I hope she's okay.

I ran into the shop and picked up the phone. I went into the kitchen to look at the fridge, Alice puts all the important numbers on there. I saw one on the front which read _Kai(brother)_ , then it had a number. I dialed the number in the phone and put it to my ear. I heard it ringing. I can't really back up now. I gotta go through with this.

 _"Sis? Alice, are you okay? Please tell me you're okay,"_ Kai worried.

"Kai, this is May. Alice told me to call," I informed.

 _"May, is my sister okay?"_

"Last time I checked, she was fine."

 _"What do you mean by that?"_

"We were Jamanakai village getting more supplies. We were walking out when we saw these purple snakes. They surrounded us, but I had to run away."

 _"WHAT!?"_

"She told me to run and call you," I defended. It went on like that for another hour. I put the phone down and looked around outside. I hope Alice is okay.

* * *

 **Done. I hope I did good for a character that wasn't mine. It's been so long for this story. I promise to be back sooner next time. I might have some writer's block ending this. I've been on this site for one full year now! See you later. Review?**


	11. Captured!

**Hello. Let's see if I can do this chapter and end this book quicker. I actually forget about this one a lot because of the other stories I'm writing. I want to end this quick. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

I was sitting on the rooftop in the village like I have been for several hours, watching for a chance to run. I saw none so far. No chances in the last several hours that I've been up here.

"Nowhere to run now, Alice," a female voice chuckled evilly behind me, startling me and almost causing me to fall off the roof.

I turned around to find a 16 year old girl wearing a light gray ninja gi with black leather gloves, light blue jean shorts, and dark blue nike air shoes. She has long jet black hair with purple streaks, blue eyes, light tan skin, pale lips, and around her waist was a platinum bracelet like Nya's, but her's had a baby blue jewel instead of red.

She was holding two silver double-sided daggers in a threatening way. There was an engraved brand on the blades, and I recognized it immediately. They were made right at my family's blacksmith shop.

"How do you know my name? And who are you?" I demanded.

The girl stepped closer to me. Unfortunately, I could not back away any further, being already perched on the roof's edge. Any farther, and I would fall and go splat.

"My name doesn't matter. I need you for my master," she dismissed.

"It clearly matters if I'm going anywhere with you," I argued.

"You're coming with me. Now!" she yelled. Looks like I made her mad. Hotheaded like my brother. I smiled to myself, but in the next second, I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I tried to put my hand up to it, but all my energy was drained quickly and I fell, passing out.

* * *

 **Ninja time skip**

* * *

Ow. My head hurts. My _everything_ hurts. I opened my eyes, and I didn't like what I saw. I saw that I was in a cage that was in a cave. I saw purple Anacondrai snakes. I tried getting up, but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried.

"You're not getting out of there," I heard a female voice say.

I turned my head to the left to find the girl from the roof.

"Where am I? Why am I here?" I demanded.

"You're here because you're helping us win the war," I heard Chen answer.

"Okay. Tell me what I have to do when hell freezes over. Oh yeah, that's not ever happening!" I yelled.

"You don't have to do anything. I already have what I need," Chen smiled evilly.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this. What was it?" I asked.

"Your blood," Chen answered, smiling more evilly.

"Yep. There we go. It's regretted," I internally gagged. I can't handle seeing, or hearing blood.

"Umm...why?" I asked.

"I need the blood of the Master of Fire's descendant to win the war. You were already there, so I didn't need to find the other two," Chen explained.

Thanks for that! Now, when I get out of here, I can tell tell my brother and the guys.

"Make sure she doesn't go anywhere," Chen ordered two snakes. The snakes saluted and slithered over. Chen slithered away with that girl, probably to find my friends or destroy cities.

Please, if anyone can hear my thoughts, which would be awesome if you could, help me.

* * *

Kai's P.O.V **(AN: Overprotective brother time!)**

"Find anything?" I asked desperately.

"No, Kai. We can't find her anywhere," Nya answered.

It's been days since May called and told us that Alice was missing. We've searched for the past hour for her today, and found nothing!

"It's been days! Why can't we find a lead or something?" I freaked.

"Dude, chill out! We'll find her. She must've been on a roof or hiding really good from the Anacondrai snakes at Jamanakai," Jay dismissed.

"If she was, then she wouldn't be missing! We would've heard from her, right?" I freaked.

"Not necessarily. She could've been caught talking to us if she was hiding," Jay reasoned.

"...Fair point," I reluctantly agreed.

Then, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd entered the room.

"Anything?" I asked immediately.

"No. I swear, we've looked everywhere. And nothing!" Cole sighed, then his voice took on a slightly angry tone.

"Bro, you're overprotectiveness is showing through," Jay chuckled. I turned to him angrily.

"You're just ASKING to be slapped," I angrily said.

 _'Please, if anyone can hear my thoughts, which would be awesome if you could, help me.'_

I heard a voice. It was in my head, and it sounded like Alice's voice!

"Please, tell me that someone else heard that," I said. It feels like I'm going crazy right now!

"Heard a voice in our heads that sounded like Ally? Yeah. Either she has powers that include talking to people in their minds, or we're all going crazy," Jay chuckled.

"What have you found?" Sensei asked, walking in.

"Sensei, I think we just heard Alice in our minds. Is that possible?" Zane spoke.

"Yes, Zane. It is possible," Sensei nodded.

"Awesome!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Yes. It is possible because Alice is the Ninja of Dreams," Sensei explained.

"Ninja of dreams? That's actually an element?" Lloyd asked.

"Asks the Ninja of pure Energy," Sensei smirked.

"Ha! He got you, Lloyd!" Jay laughed.

"Shut up," Lloyd grumbled.

"How does it work? Can we use this to contact her?" Zane asked.

"Yes. All you have to do is to think of talking to Alice," Sensei informed.

"That's it?" I asked.

"That's it," Sensei confirmed.

'Hello? Sis, you there?' I mentally asked.

' _Kai? What the fuck is happening? Am I going crazy?'_ she thought.

'You're not going crazy, Sis. It's me,' I mentally chuckled.

' _Kai! Am I glad to hear you! ...Wait a minute. How can I hear you?'_ she asked.

'...Long story. Where are you? What happened to you?' I asked.

' _Obviously I have time to hear that story. I don't know where I am, but I do know why the Anacondrai snakes took me,'_ she said.

"What!?" I freaked again.

"Well? What happened?" Nya asked.

"She said the Anacondrai took her," I answered.

"What!? No one takes my little sister!" Nya fumed.

"Do you know why they took her?" Lloyd asked.

"Not yet. Alice said that she knew. Hold on," I said.

'Why did they take you?' I asked my little sister.

' _I'm pretty sure that Chen said something about my blood helping to win the war?_ ' she answered unsure.

"She said that she was pretty sure that Chen said something about having her blood helps win the war?" I informed, confused on what that means.

"Yes. Whichever side wants to win the war, they need the blood of the Master of Fires' descendant," Sensei explained gravely.

I looked over to Nya. I'm pretty sure she's thinking what I'm thinking.

They'll lose. Alice is adopted. She's not the descendant.

"I still think we can win this," I said.

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

I was still in the cage, tied down to the floor, when I suddenly saw a little white and purple snake with the spell book I saw when my powers(still don't know if I have any) were taken slither out with a rat.

"Okay. I'm going to be crazy right now," I sighed to myself. Crazy as in trying to face my fear of snakes.

"H-Hey! H-Hey snake! Hey you!" I yelled. The snake turned around to me.

"Who are you?" the snake asked.

"C-Can you come over h-here and get me out of here? Or, at least tell the ninja where I am, please?" I asked.

"Are you related to the ninja?" the snake asked.

"Yeah. Kai, the fire ninja, and Nya, the samurai," I answered.

"I can get you out of here, but can you do something for me?" he asked. I'm guessing the snake is a he.

"Sure," I agreed.

"Take me to the ninja," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I have something that Garmadon needs to see," he explained.

"S-Sure...I guess. Just get me out, please? I've had it in here," I said.

"Hold on," he said.

He slithered over to the cage and up to the lock. It was silent for a while, which felt like eternity to me. Then, I heard a click. The door swung open.

"T-Thanks, but umm...I still can't get out. My hands are tied to the floor over here," I said.

"All right! Hold on," he said irritably.

He then slithered behind me. This time, I felt the ropes moving. A few minutes later, I felt the ropes fall down on my skin.

"All right. You're free. Now, take me to the ninja," the snake ordered slithering to the front of me.

I ripped my hands out of the ropes and rubbed my wrists. They are so numb and sore.

"You should probably get on my shoulder. I don't want to drop you. And who knows how long my hands were tied behind me," I suggested.

He nodded and slithered up to my shoulder. I was laughing.

"S-Sorry. That was ticklish. Okay, Let's go," I said beginning to walk out.

"Take the book!" the snake yelled in my ear.

"All right!" I groaned.

I walked over to the spell book and picked it up.

"Hang on!" I warned. Then, I ran out.

* * *

 **Done. FINALLY! Okay, I will finish this one, then Day of the Departed, then I will start on Hands of Time. I'll finish this one next chapter, which I SWEAR will be out soon.**

 **Alice: About time!**

 **Turtle: Hi** **!**

 **Alice: Please finish!**

 **Readers: YES! DO THAT!**

 **Okay! Okay! See you later my little ninja turtles. Review?**


	12. The End

**Hello. Welcome to the last chapter of this book. If you already read the third, then I think you know what will happen. Maybe, maybe not. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

I ran with all my might in the Corridor of Elders, holding the book and the little snake on my shoulder. After finding out what was happening here earlier, I ran as fast as I could.

Now, I was running in between the Anacondrai. They tried to catch me, but they couldn't because I was running so fast, faster than I thought I could go.

"Get me to Lloyd!" the snake instructed.

I ran, dodged, and weaved until I got to Lloyd, who was putting a snake in a headlock.

"I have something your father needs to see," the snake said.

Lloyd looked at him weirdly.

"Oh, come on. You can trust me because if anyone is going to take over this world, I'd rather it be me," the snake said.

Now I was looking at him weirdly.

"Take me to your father, and he can end this once and for all," he said.

"Let's go," Lloyd said as he threw the snake he was holding away. He picked up the snake and the book and ran to the anchor on the floor.

"Sis?!" Kai yelled.

I turned to him and my eyes widened. I quickly ran over to help.

"Hi, Kai! Hi, guys!" I greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Jay asked.

"I was giving a lift," I explained.

"Want to elaborate?" Zane asked.

"I can't. I don't really understand it myself," I admitted.

"So, you did something you don't understand?" Cole asked.

"Uh huh," I nodded.

"How does that work?" Jay asked.

"I don't know, but if you figure it out, let me know. Want some help?" I asked.

"I would say no, but we need all the help we can get right now," Kai said.

"Not so fast, Alice," someone snarled behind me. I was forcefully pulled back by my ponytail.

"Ow! Watch it! That's my hair!" I yelled.

I was dragged a little ways away and dropped from the girl's grasp.

I found a stray sword on the floor next to me. I picked it up and held it defensively in front of me.

"You know nothing about fighting. Just surrender now," the girl laughed.

"I can learn. People tell me that I'm a very fast learner," I shot back.

"Very well. Let's dance," the girl shrugged. Then, she lunged at me, like a predator does to prey.

* * *

"Well, I gotta admit, you did learn some things quick. But, not everything," the girl smirked above me.

I was about to say another snappy comment to her, but I was interrupted by the sky.

Above the ship in the sky, The Destiny's Bounty is what Kai called it before, the sky became dark and stormy.

A ball of light was in the middle of a pillar of light, and it began to go up. After it went up, the lights disappeared, and green wisps came out. They went through all the Anacondrai, making them green wisps too.

They went into the sky, and it became clear again.

All that was left was the girl in...front of me? Wait! Where did she go!?

I looked behind myself and found her.

"Not so tough without Chen and his army, are you?" I mocked.

She turned and ran at me, obviously mad at me now. When she got a few feet away from me, I sidestepped her. I then proceeded to tackle her to the ground, but it then turned into a ground fight. I made sure she didn't have any weapons, so we pulled each other's hair and had a big slap fight. I even threw in some punchs and kicks now and then.

"All right. All right, you two. Break it up," Kai yelled. He and Jay held me while Cole and Zane held the other girl.

"She started it," I defended myself.

"I don't care who started it. I'm ending it," Kai said firmly, using his big brother voice.

"Fine," I said.

* * *

"You showed them," Griffin grinned, nudging Cole.

"You mean, we showed them. Thanks for fighting with us," Cole smiled, putting an arm around Griffin.

"Smarter than fighting against you," Karloff said, hugging Kai and Jay, then throwing his hands up in the air. Everyone laughed, and Kai and Jay returned the hug.

"Anytime you need our help, just holler," Jay said.

"Same thing goes for you. I imagine that we all have homes and villages to get back to. Thank you, ninja," the mind reader smiled, shaking Zane's hand.

"Thank you, friend," Zane bowed his head, most likely in respect.

After talking to Skylor, Kai took me aside.

"Yes, Kai?" I asked.

"Are you...going back?" Kai asked.

"To the shop, yeah. I mean, there's still business there," I answered.

"You're still welcome to come with us on the Bounty, sis. Don't forget that," Kai smiled, walking away.

"I won't," I smiled. I turned to walk back to Four Weapons, only to find that Lloyd was behind me.

"O-Oh, h-hi Lloyd," I stammered. I mentally kicked myself for that.

"You're going back to the shop?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah," I answered, still stammering.

"You know something? Weren't you the one that Kai talked about when the ninja wanted me babysat? All the ninja were disappointed when you couldn't come, especially Cole," he smiled.

"Yeah. Sorry I couldn't, me and May were making a big order. I would've come if I could. You seemed like a nice kid at the time," I smiled.

"Though I was a bit of a troublemaker," he chuckled.

"Were you worse than me? Believe me, I was probably worse than you. My imagination was trouble," I laughed.

"I'll ask Kai about it," Lloyd smiled.

"Make sure you're not doing anything though. I bet he'll talk about _all_ of the trouble I was in."

"All right. Do you want a lift back to the shop?" Lloyd asked.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Lloyd. I want to walk. I need to clear my head about some stuff," I denied.

"Okay. Well, nice to finally meet you, and talk to you," Lloyd said, walking away.

"You too," I sighed. I began to walk away again, but _again_ I was stopped, but not by a person, but by the mouth of a dragon.

"Cole! What are you doing? I have half a mind to kick you off!" I shouted to Cole.

"I thought you might need a lift back," he smiled.

"As I already told Kai and Lloyd, I want to _walk_ back, not _flown_ back," I repeated.

"Well, too bad. I'm going to fly you back, whether you like it or not," Cole said stubbornly.

"...Fine, Cole," I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"Okay! Next stop, Four Weapons!" Cole exclaimed, flying away.

* * *

"Okay, I'm back. Thank you, Cole, but shouldn't you be getting back to the others?" I asked, getting off hurriedly.

"I guess so. Bye, Alice," Cole waved, flying away.

"Bye, Cole," I smiled waving.

"Don't forget to write!" Cole yelled.

"Tell that to Kai!" I yelled back, laughing.

I went inside to find May trying to forge a sword. Try being the key word.

"If you do that any more, it won't have any use to anyone," I smiled.

May looked up so fast that I thought she would get whiplash.

"ALICE! You're back!" she yelled, hugging the life out of me.

"Um...May...can't breathe," I gasped.

"Sorry, but I was just so worried about you," May apologized, immediately letting go.

"There's another one to that list," I smiled.

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"Kai, Nya, and it looks like Cole and Lloyd were worried about me," I explained.

"The Green Ninja!? Was worried about you!?" she exclaimed.

"Seems like it," I shrugged.

"All right, what did you do to get the Green Ninja to like you?" May asked.

"Who says that he likes me?" I asked, very confused.

"Well, something had to happen to make _him_ worried about your well-being," May pointed out.

"Nothing happened. We went against each other in the tournament, that's all! I told you about this!"

"Yeah, but that was before you were captured by the Anacondrai and the _Green Ninja_ was worried about you."

"Can we just change the subject, please? I'm not talking about this anymore."

"Fine. You're going to tell me what happened. From the point you got stuck in Jamanakai to now."

"Fine, but take that sword off the fire before it burns down the shop," I agreed.

* * *

 **Done. Finally! I can put this under complete. Then I can finish Day of the Departed! Bye my little ninja turtles. Review?**


End file.
